


Rain Comes Into My Head

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, The end of said relationship, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should've known better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Comes Into My Head

**Author's Note:**

> written for kisaru on tumblr who gave the prompt!
> 
> not beta'd, enjoy!

Leonard bristles, arms crossed tight across his chest, head turned away from his lover pointedly. His gaze is focused on some part of the far wall, no particular detail, just determined to look anywhere other than Spock. He’s curled so far in on himself he feels as though he’s suffocating.

Spock makes no attempt to move closer or otherwise lessen the distance between them. He doesn’t speak; he only tilts his head minutely to the side, brows drawn together in a confused furrow.

Leonard sighs and swallows around the lump in his throat.”I should’ve known better,” he spits over his shoulder in Spock’s direction. He closes his eyes tight against the burn of tears prickling in the corners and tries to breathe deeply, calmly, to brush off the overwhelming wave of sadness.

“Should have known what, Leonard?”

He snaps back before he can think better of it. “Don’t call me that.” 

Spock has the grace to look startled, even hurt, by Leonard’s words. He gives a barely noticeable nod. “Should have known what, Doctor?” He puts pointed emphasis on the last word. 

A chill runs down Leonard’s spine at the tone and with it drags along a sense of dread. “Should’ve known better than to get involved with you, Mister Spock.” He bites his lip when a whimper tries to escape. He resolves himself against the emotion, and almost laughs at the irony. All the times he begged Spock to feel and now Leonard wants to pretend his own heart isn’t breaking. 

“I regret that the situation has turned out this way,” Spock says in a perfectly even tone. His arms are behind his back and his posture is stiff and rigid as usual. 

Leonard breaks. “Just get out.”

Spock doesn’t move.

“Get out!” Leonard snaps as he whips around. “Get outta my quarters you godforsaken bastard and don’t come back.” 

Spock blinks back at Leonard but eventually obeys. He strides quickly to the door but stops even after the door slips open. “I am truly sorry, Leonard.”

Leonard reaches for the nearest item–a padd, unsurprisingly–and tosses it in Spock’s direction. It slams against the wall beside the door, and the clattering sounds carry Spock from the room. 


End file.
